le coup de genie du bonbon rose
by tenshi sofi
Summary: Réléna ne peut pas avoir Heero, vu qu'il est officiellement avec Duo. Mais elle a décidé de se venger... Le pauvre Heero va se transformer en... Chuuuut ! Lisez pour avoir la suite !
1. prologue

Auteur : Tenshi Sofî

Série : Gundam Wing

Titre : Le coup de génie du bonbon rose…

Genre : délire !

Couple : on ne va pas briser les mythiques 1X2 et 3X4 non ? _(tas interet )_

Disclaimer : avec ce que je vais faire subir à ce pauvre Hee-chan, même si on me le donnait, il ne voudrai certainement pas rester avec moi…(_ Lun : Je te le fait pas dire, c est pour ca que je le recupere. )_ Et puis d'abord, c'est Duo que je voudrai…_(Lun : ma puce tu sais tres bien qu on ne peut les separer donc je prends les deux Niark niark !)_ C'est ma fête demain ?_ (Lun : Non c est la mienne)_ Non ? Même pas ?_ ( moi non plus snif)_ Ok… Mais je garde espoir hein ! _(Un jour on les auras ne t inquiete pas.)_

Petite note : Aujourd'hui.. je suis de très mauvaise humeur… et j'envie les mecs… Je pense que toutes les filles auront compris dans quel état je suis du à cette foutu caractéristique typiquement féminine qui a le don de nous empoisonner la vie une fois par mois. Bref, j'ai donc juré sur les mecs dès le réveil, en me disant que bon sang, ils ne se rendent pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont. Et je me suis dit.. Que ferait Heero, le perfect soldier dans un cas comme ça ? Voyez la suite ! _(Lun : Qu as tu fait a mon Hee-chan, c est chien, mechant, abruti va, tu te reveilles avec trop d idée tordus, vivement que je te recupere, l' Auvergne ne fait pas de bien a ta petite tete ! Enfin si elle a vraiment un cerveau j en doute des fois, malgré tout cette fic est bien ficelé, je ferais les illustrations que je mettrais sur mon blog, pour ceux qui voudront les voir qu il demande l adresse a sofi )_

**_Le coup de génie du bonbon rose._**

**_Prologue._**

Réléna en avait marre… Vraiment marre. D'abord parce que son job de représentante de la paix la crevait. Et aussi parce qu'elle n'était entourée que d'incompétents. Mais ce qui lui tapait le plus sur les nerfs, c'était le fait que Heero Yuy, le Perfect Soldier de ses rêves, lui échappait encore et toujours. Mais cette fois ci, elle venait de perdre tout espoir de pouvoir le conquérir un jour, car elle venait d'avoir, grâce à ses espions personnels, la certitude que SON amour, était casé avec ce baka à natte. Bref, tout était perdu maintenant, Heero était définitivement perdu.

Mais dans son cerveau, ( oui elle en a un, faut pas non plus lui mettre toutes les tares du monde non plus ) elle cherchait désespérément un plan pour se venger un peu de sa frustration. (1)

Pendant plusieurs heures, elle chercha et rechercha ce qui pourrait nuire au couple nouvellement formé et qui lui tapait sur le système. Puis tout à coup, elle eut enfin une idée de génie… Ni une ni deux, elle fit venir son majordome et lui ordonna de lui faire préparer un jet direction le sahara.

Trois heures plus tard, la jeune fille arrivait tant bien que mal dans un petit village de maisons blanches, niché près de l'Atlas. Après quelques recherches, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. La petite boutique d'un mage dont lui avait un jour parlé Quatre (2), alors qu'ils échangeaient des banalités autour d'une tasse de thé. Elle pria pour que ce magicien d'un autre temps soit capable d'exaucer son vœux le plus cher, puis entra dans la maisonnette aux murs blanchis à la chaux.

Une heure plus tard, elle en ressortit toute guillerette, et elle se retenait pour ne pas danser la lambada en pleine rue… Mais elle esquissa quand même deux trois pas, souriant machiavéliquement au tour qu'elle allait jouer à Heero et Duo…

* * *

(1) Elle a qua se payer quelqu un elle irait mieux apres.

(2) Il aurait pas pu se la fermer pour une fois.

Une fois de plus lun fait la beta lectrice pour cette superbe fic dont elle est fan ! Vous allez voir vous allez bien vous marrez , laissez lui un petit mot.


	2. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Tenshi Sofî

Série : Gundam Wing

Titre : Le coup de génie du bonbon rose…

Genre : délire !

Couple : on ne va pas briser les mythiques 1X2 et 3X4 non ? _(Lun : Ca c est sur ou tu auras de mes nouvelles)_

Disclaimer : avec ce que je vais faire subir à ce pauvre Hee-chan, même si on me le donnait, il ne voudra certainement pas rester avec moi… _(Lun : Je te le fait pas dire, c est pour ca que je le recupere. )_ Et puis d'abord, c'est Duo que je voudrai… _(Lun : ma puce tu sais tres bien qu on ne peut les separer donc je prends les deux Niark niark !)_ C'est ma fête demain ? _(Non c est lme mienne)_ Non ? Même pas ?_ ( moi non plus snif)_ Ok… Mais je garde espoir hein ! _(Un jour on les auras ne t inquiete pas.)_

**_Le coup de génie du bonbon rose._**

**_Chapitre un._**

Dans la dernière planque des Gundam Boys, le sommeil faisait encore son œuvre. On pouvait donc aisément se rendre comte que sur les cinq lits présents dans la maison, seuls trois étaient occupés. Bien sur, Wufei dormait tout seul, fantasmant encore sur une certaine infirmière aux yeux bleu pale.

Le second lit était réchauffé par mercenaire heureux de sa nuit, et un petit blond qui ne savait pas encore la bourde qu'il avait faite en discutant un jour avec Réléna.

Quant au dernier matelas, il supportait le couple encore récent de Heero et Duo, qui avaient décidé de ne plus se lâcher d'une semelle, même pendant leur sommeil.

Cependant, le Perfect Soldier commençait à remuer, et n'allait sans doute par tarder à émerger des bras de Morphée et par conséquent, de ceux de son amant.

Mais son réveil n'était pas des plus agréables. Une migraine atroce lui vrillait le crane, et il ressentait de plus en plus distinctement des milliers d'aiguille déchirer sa peau et ses entrailles. Décidément de mauvaise humeur, il quitta les draps tièdes, enfila sans bruit son spandex et son T-shirt, et descendit à la cuisine.

Attablé devant une tasse de café brûlant, il essayait de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans un tel état. Il sentait distinctement une fièvre étrange le gagner, et des flashs de lumière blanche l'aveuglaient par moments. Et les aiguilles se transformaient lentement en poignards, lui faisant de plus en plus mal. Tout perfect soldier qu'il était, il fut obligé de poser la tête sur son avant bras, courbé sur la table, vaincu par la douleur. Il renonça a son café, et se leva pour essayer de trouver un médicament qui pourrait le calmer. Mais avant même d'atteindre le couloir, il s'effondra inconscient sur le sol.

Une heure plus tard, Heero émergea lentement des brumes qui lui occupaient encore l'esprit. Il se redressa avec peine, et s'appuya au mur pour rejoindre la chambre. Mais ne voulu pas réveiller Duo qui dormait encore à cette heure là, et pris l'option salle de bains pour prendre une douche qui peut-être arriverait à le dégourdir.

Il entra dons dans la petite pièce carrelée de beige, et se mit face au lavabo, les mains en appui sur le rebord pour éviter de tomber à nouveau. Mais lorsqu'il leva son visage vers la glace, il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Ses lèvres étaient plus pulpeuses, et plus roses aussi. Le visage moins carré, était maintenant d'un ovale parfait. Et ses yeux, dans lesquels brillait une incompréhension totale, étaient plus effilés, beaucoup plus… féminins. Heero se passa une main dans les cheveux, qu'il découvrit beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus longs que la normale… Ils avaient pris facilement quarante centimètres. Sa tête se mit à bourdonner, et la panique l'envahit peu à peu, sournoise ennemie qui faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure. Il respira profondément, et lentement, se tourna vers le miroir en pied qui ornait la porte de la salle de bains. Il retint de justesse un cri à la vision qui s'offrait à lui : Il avait perdu quelques bons dix centimètres, et ses épaules, toujours musclées, étaient néanmoins beaucoup plus fines. Mais le pire, le pire ! C'était ces deux seins qui pointaient sous son débardeur, le narguant de leur bon 95C. Et bien sur, ses hanches autrefois fines s'étaient élargies, pendant que sa taille, au contraire, devenait de plus en plus marquée. Sans exagérer, il devait avoir des proportions de rêve… oui, des proportions de rêves pour une femme, pas pour un homme ! Ne pouvant en supporter plus et persuadé que tout cela était un cauchemar du au repas de la veille qui devait mal passer, il se laissa tomber à terre lentement, se réfugiant dans l'ombre de l'inconscience.

* * *

_Lun : a quand la suiteuh je veux , mais aussi celle de 7 nuits pour agir, onegai mon ange, hayaku._

_Laissez lui un petit mot , j aime beaucoup_ _le debut de cette histoire et espere vite avoir la suite._


	3. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Tenshi Sofî

Série : Gundam Wing

Titre : Le coup de génie du bonbon rose…

Genre : délire !

Couple : on ne va pas briser les mythiques 1X2 et 3X4 non ?

Disclaimer : avec ce que je vais faire subir à ce pauvre Hee-chan, même si on me le donnait, il ne voudra certainement pas rester avec moi… Et puis d'abord, c'est Duo que je voudrai… C'est ma fête demain ? Non ? Même pas ? Ok… Mais je garde espoir hein !

Le coup de génie du bonbon rose.

Chapitre deux.

Le soleil qui filtrait au travers des rideaux fit tourner la tête à Heero, qui ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller de peur de refaire les mêmes hallucinations que dans son rêve. Mais Quatre lui, n'étais pas de cet avis, et le fait que le Perfect Soldier dorme encore à presque onze heures du matin lui semblait plus que suspect. Il entra donc dans la chambre, tenant un plateau sur lequel reposaient une tasse de café et deux tartines de confiture de groseille.

Heero se décida donc à sortir de sa nuit, et se frotta les yeux doucement. Il avait encore un peu mal à la tête, et les souvenirs qui lui revenaient lui laissaient présager une journée pourrie.

-« Bonjour Hee-chan… Tu vas mieux ? »

Cette phrase acheva de réveiller le dit Hee-chan qui se disait que là, quelque chose clochait vraiment ! Quatre ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi, sûrement de peur de se retrouver avec son 9 mm pointé entre les deux yeux. Et il lui demandait de ses nouvelles ? Mais pourquoi ? Ne venait-il pas de se réveiller normalement dans son lit ? … Minute… Mais la veille, il avait… « joué au docteur » avec Duo, et s'était par conséquent endormi dans le lit du second pilote, pas dans le sien ! Pourquoi se retrouvait-il donc à l'autre bout de la chambre ? Ni une ni deux, Heero se releva droit comme un I dans son lit, totalement réveillé à présent. Immédiatement, il porta ses mains à son torse… Qui avait décidé de garder les attributs féminins qu'il avait gagné pendant la nuit. A cette vision, Quatre rougit façon homard, avant de placer le plateau sur les genoux de Heero.

-« Heu…. Dis moi, ça t'arrive souvent de vérifier qu'ils sont toujours là ? »

Heero ne comprenait plus rien. Alors… Alors… Ca n'était pas un cauchemar ? Ca s'était bel et bien passé ? Mais… Comment ? Et le pire, c'est que Quatre semblait trouver tout ça très normal !

Heero tenta de demander des explications :

-« Mais, pourquoi… »

Il ferma la bouche dès qu'il eut entendu sa voix. Elle était un peu tremblante d'émotion oui, mais le pire, c'est qu'elle était… résolument féminine !

Quatre prit un air sceptique avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, et de poser une main sur le front d'Heero.

-« Tu as encore un peu de fièvre Hee-chan. Tu as apparemment oublié ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais ce matin, quand je suis descendu à la cuisine, j'ai vu ton bol de café froid et non bu. Alors je t'ai cherchée, et je t'ai trouvée inconsciente sur le sol de la salle de bains. J'ai appelé Trowa, et on t'a remis au lit. Ne t'en fais pas, Sally ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. »

Heero prit quelques secondes pour analyser ce que venait de lui dire le jeune blond : le bol de café, la salle de bains, et puis, il avait dit « inconscientE » ! Bref… Son cauchemar semblait le suivre jusque dans sa journée ! Mais… Mais…

Heureusement, l'infirmière allait arriver, et Heero comptait sur elle pour lui affirmer que oui, il était toujours un garçon, et que tout cela n'était qu'un canular.

A peine avait-il pensé cela que la sonnette retentit. Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme entrait dans la chambre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Alors, Hee, on a eu une perte de conscience ? Pas étonnant, vu qu'on a arrêté les injections d'hormones il y a quelques jours. Je pense que tout cela est normal, mais je vais quand même t'examiner pour savoir si tout va bien. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Sally sortit de sa petite mallette un stéthoscope qu'elle posa sur la poitrine d'Heero. Celui-ci se remit rapidement de ses émotions, attrapa vivement la main de Sally et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-« Co… Comment ça se fait que je sois une fille ? »

Sa voix l'avait encore choqué, mais il avait trop besoin d'éclaircir la situation pour y penser.

Sally éclata de rire.

-« Mais, Hee, tu as TOUJOURS été une fille ! Depuis ta naissance ma chère ! Seulement, cela fait seulement quelques temps que nous avons pris la décision d'arrêter de stopper ton développement avec les hormones. Ne t'en fais pas, ta condition féminine de plus en plus marqué ne change en rien tes capacités tu sais ! Tu es le Perfect Soldier, et rien ni personne ne pourra t'enlever tes dons de combattante ! Bien sur, le Docteur J a été choqué il y a quelques mois quand il s'est rendu compte que tu n'étais pas un garçon, mais rien ne remet en cause ta participation aux missions. A moins bien sur que tu te sentes trop mal. Mais ça, je vais en décider de par moi-même. Tu me laisse continuer l'examen s'il te plaît Hee ? »

Le pauvre Heero tournait et retournait les phrases de la doctoresse dans sa tête, refusant d'y croire. Il savait pertinemment que, jusqu'à cette nuit, il n'avait RIEN d'une femme, et Duo aurait facilement pu le confirmer ! Mais là ! Sally, et même Quatre, le prenaient pour une fille. Quoi que, vu son physique actuel, il n'y avait plus grand doute. Kami-sama pensa-t-il, faites que cela cesse rapidement ou je vais devenir fou ! … Ou folle ?

A vrai dire, le pauvre pilote ne savait plus vraiment s'il était un homme ou une femme. Sa raison lui dictait une chose, mais son corps, c'était une autre affaire.

Après quelques rapides auscultations, Sally se releva, et rangea ses affaires. Avec un grand sourire, elle lui confirma que tout allait bien, lui donna un cachet contre la fièvre encore présente, et le mal de tête, puis s'éclipsa sur une phrase qui acheva Heero :

-« Tu deviens de plus en plus jolie ma grande ! A bientôt Hee ! »

A peine fut-elle sortie de la pièce que Quatre entrait à son tour, trouvant Heero allongé dans son lit, les yeux dans le vague.

-« Je suis content que ton malaise ne soit que passager Hee-chan. Mais ne traîne pas trop au lit, Duo Trowa et Wufei qui étaient partis en mission de reconnaissance ne devraient plus tarder. S'ils te trouvent encore ici, ils vont se faire du souci, et tu aura droit à des tonnes de questions. Mange un morceau et prends une douche, ça te fera du bien. Je te laisse, à plus Hee ! »

Heero prit le parti de faire comme si de rien n'était. La vérité semblait encore trop horrible pour qu'il accepte de la regarder en face. Faire l'autruche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il dévora donc ses tartines, bu son café, et se leva pour aller prendre sa douche. Mais sitôt dans la salle de bains, son estomac se noua… Il allait devoir se déshabiller…

Lentement, il fit passer son débardeur vert par dessus ses épaules, et tourna son regard vers la glace. Son sang se glaça. Il était VRAIMENT devenu une femme. Mais il lui restait encore le spandex et le caleçon… Il eut la désagréable impression de déshabiller une étrangère tant son corps avait changé. Même ses mains s'étaient affinées, et ses doigts graciles tremblaient en faisant partir sur le sol le dernier rempart contre la vérité. Il avait TOUS les attributs féminins, absolument tous… Il se fixa de longues minutes dans la glace, touchant ce corps étranger qui était pourtant le sien. Il serra les dents. Cette histoire dépassait l'entendement. Et pourtant, tous sauf lui semblaient d'accord pour dire qu'il avait toujours été une femme. Alors, était-il fou ? Ou bien venait-il au contraire de se rendre compte de la vérité ? Il ne savait plus vraiment, et décida de prendre sa douche, comme d'habitude presque froide. Mais ses cheveux étaient vraiment longs, et il se demanda comment Duo ne se rasait pas le crane ! Il lui emprunta même du shampoing à la vanille. Se laver lui fit une drôle d'impression. Le Perfect Soldier n'avait jamais touché le corps d'une femme… Et là… C'était pourtant son propre corps. De longues minutes passées sous le jet d'eau lui firent cependant du bien. Il s'enveloppa dans une serviette éponge beige en faisant bien attention de rien laisser dépasser…, puis ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la pièce. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ouvrit son armoire. Mais il ne bougea plus. Son regard était fixé sur les affaires qu'elle contenait. Certes il y avait toujours ses éternels jeans bleu clair, ses spandex noirs et ses débardeurs verts. Mais ils avaient tous réduit de taille. Et le plus étrange, c'était ses sous-vêtements… Il trouva une pile de… petites culottes… ainsi que quelques soutient gorge ! Heero retint difficilement un cri de surprise et de désespoir, puis, résigné, il se décida à s'habiller. Malgré les résistances du soutient gorge, il vainquit assez vite son ennemi du jour, puis enfila vite fait un jean et un T-shirt. Mais lorsqu'il passa devant la glace, il ne put s'empêcher de se regarder comme un étranger… enfin, une étrangère plutôt.

Les autres allaient bientôt arriver, il devait faire comme si de rien n'était pour constater leurs réactions. L'horreur allait peut-être prendre fin après tout non ?

Il descendit donc, et s'installa sans un mot devant son laptop, à la recherche d'un travail qui pourrait lui occuper l'esprit. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la réaction des autres pilotes…

Lun : j ai aucune note debile a mettre T T c est pas juste, j envoie juste ce chap sur ff et voilà. Ma puce quas tu fait a mon Heechan.


	4. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Tenshi Sofî

Série : Gundam Wing

Titre : Le coup de génie du bonbon rose…

Genre : délire !

Couple : on ne va pas briser les mythiques 1X2 et 3X4 non ?

Disclaimer : avec ce que je vais faire subir à ce pauvre Hee-chan, même si on me le donnait, il ne voudrai certainement pas rester avec moi…(_ Lun : Je te le fait pas dire, c est pour ca que je le recupere. )_ Et puis d'abord, c'est Duo que je voudrai…_(Lun : ma puce tu sais tres bien qu on ne peut les separer donc je prends les deux Niark niark !)_ C'est ma fête demain ?_ (Lun : Non c est la mienne)_ Non ? Même pas ?_ ( moi non plus snif)_ Ok… Mais je garde espoir hein ! _(Un jour on les auras ne t inquiete pas.)_

Je tiens à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et auquels je n'ai pas pu répondre. Vos avis m'ont touchée, et je vais essayer de tenir (pour une fois) un rythme de publication assez rapide. J'ai les idées, je viens de retaper mon laptop, donc j'y retourne !

Je sais bien que Heero transformé en fille, c'est du déjà vu, mais je ne risque pas de faire du plagia, étant donné que personnellement, je n'ai encore rien lu qui utilise ce sujet. Donc, toute ressemblance avec des écrits déjà existants serait purement fortuite… Mais ça montrerai aussi que parfois, les grands esprits se rencontrent ne ? ( ok, j'ai les chevilles qui enflent un peu… mais ça fait du bien des fois non ? ) Bon, j'arrête là mon blabla, et je vous laisse avec la suite !

Le coup de génie du bonbon rose.

Chapitre trois.

Il était midi passé quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer les trois pilotes partis en mission.

En les entendant, Heero cessa de taper sur son laptop, craignant les réactions. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment planqué, et apparemment, tout le monde trouvait ça normal qu'il soit… une fille. Ca lui arrachait la bouche de le dire, et ça lui grillait les neurones de le penser, mais il était à présent une fille. Depuis qu'il avait allumé son portable, il n'avait eu de cesse de faire des recherches sur d'éventuels cas médicaux similaires. Mais rien. Et non, il ne s'était pas fait opérer sans le savoir. Ce qui s'était passé relevait tout simplement du paranormal. Car il était certain à présent qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, et qu'il n'était pas fou. Il avait subit une quelconque machination, et il tenait fermement à trouver le coupable, et à lui faire passer le pire quart d'heure de toute sa vie. Mais pour l'instant, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers les nouveaux arrivants, et le verdict qu'ils allaient émettre. Ledit verdict ne se fit pas attendre. Trowa fut le premier à s'adresser à lui.

-« Remise de ta chute de ce matin ? »

Heero se contenta d'un signe de tête, comme à son habitude. Duo lui, eut une toute autre réaction.

Le natté se planta face à lui, et eut un léger froncement de sourcils, mais se reprit bien vite, replaça son sourire qu'il avait perdu pendant quelques secondes, et s'approcha d'Heero pour lui dire bonjour à sa façon. En clair, il lui roula une pelle. Le Perfect Soldier n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça, et ne rendit donc pas son baiser enflammé à l'américain, qui en fit tout de suite une montagne.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as Hee-chan ? Ca va pas ? T'es toujours patraque ? Tu veux retourner au lit ? Tu veux que j'te fasse un truc à manger ? »

C'était plus que Heero ne pouvait en supporter. Il se leva donc, croisa Wufei dans le couloir, lequel lui adressa un regard désintéressé, avant d'arriver dans sa chambre et de s'y enfermer. Rageur, il mit un coup de poing dans le premier mur qui lui tomba sous la main.

Bordel ! Même celui qu'il aimait ne voyait rien ! Ils le prenaient tous pour une fille, et ça leur paraissait totalement normal ! Ca dépassait l'entendement !

Alerté par le bruit, Quatre débarqua aussitôt, et frappa à la porte.

-« Hee-chan ? Il y a un problème ? »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ces abrutis à le traiter comme ça ! D'accord il était dans un corps féminin, mais il restait le Perfect Soldier merde ! Et il allait le leur montrer immédiatement. Il rouvrit la porte, passa devant un Quatre médusé, et retourna s'asseoir devant son laptop. L'ambiance générale était un peu tendue suite à son coup d'éclat, et personne n'osait venir le déranger. Heero refusa le repas de midi, restant rivé à son écran, ses doits fins et encore marqués du coup qu'il avait donné s'agitant fiévreusement sur les touches.

En fin d'après midi, il décida d'aller s'entraîner un peu au tir, refusant de rester plus longtemps à l'intérieur, voyant bien que personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans le bois qui jouxtait la maison, et commençait son entraînement. Mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il avait un gros soucis… Enfin, plutôt deux. Ses seins le gênaient pour tirer à deux mains, et il était obligé de se forcer à réfléchir plus précisément à la trajectoire de ses balles. (1) Il lui fallu de longues minutes pour commencer à s'habituer à sa nouvelle façon de tenir son arme qui, en plus, lui semblait plus lourde qu'auparavant. Mais doué comme il l'était, il réussit à se reprendre, ne laissant pas sa colère éclater, et réussit enfin ses tirs, comme si de rien n'était.

En retournant vers la maison, il se demandait qu'elles allaient encore être les embûches que sa nouvelle condition lui réservait.

Le repas du soir se passa comme d'habitude. Heero n'ouvrit pas la bouche, Quatre et Duo discutaient gaiement, et Trowa se contentait d'hocher la tête de temps en temps. La seule différence, c'était Wufei. Il ne desserra pas les dents de toute la soirée.

Après d'autres nombreuses heures passées devant son laptop, Heero résolut qu'il était temps de se coucher. Duo était déjà dans la chambre, allongé sur son lit, et seul le mouvement de sa main trahissait son éveil. Comme à son habitude, il écoutait à fond son baladeur MP3, se coupant du monde extérieur.

Heero entra silencieusement dans la salle de bains, ferma la porte à clefs, et se dévêtit. Puis il se regarda à nouveau dans la glace. Rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours une femme, avec la finesse, la grâce, et les courbes. Il avait gardé ses yeux bleu cobalts, la couleur de ses cheveux, et il y avait toujours des ressemblances avec celui qu'il avait été, mais il ne restait plus grand chose du jeune qu'il était encore il y avait 24 heures. Il serra les dents de rage, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Furieux contre lui-même de cette faiblesse, il se mit sous l'eau tiède, et essaya de laisser ses pensées lui échapper. De longues minutes plus tard, il se glissa dans son lit, en T-shirt bleu et short blanc. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser la tête sur l'oreiller qu'une main qui lui parut grande se posa sur son épaule nue.

Il se retourna et se rendit compte que cette main, c'était celle de Duo lui souriant gentiment.

-« Ma chérie, tu n'as pas séché tes cheveux, tu vas tomber malade. Tu veux que je t'aide à les démêler ? »

Et puis quoi encore ! pensa le jeune pilote. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de râler que déjà, son amour s'était glissé près de lui et avait commencé sa tache. Le matin non plus il n'avait pas démêlé sa chevelure et les nœuds se faisaient récalcitrants. Il soupira, d'abord de colère, puis se calma, et enfin se laissa aller aux bons soins de Duo qui décidément, avait le coup de main.

-« Duo ?

-Oui mon amour ?

-Je veux me couper les cheveux.

-Mais pourquoi ? Ils sont superbes ! S'ils te gênent tant que ça, fais-en une tresse comme moi, mais ne les coupe pas s'il te plait, je les aime moi !

-Non… Je VEUX les couper. Tout de suite. »

Ceci dit, il se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, bien décidé à retrouver sa coupe d'avant, en bataille, et qui n'avait besoin d'absolument aucun soin.

Mais à nouveau, ce fut Duo qui s'occupa de lui.

-« Quitte à les couper, laisse moi faire, ça sera sûrement plus joli que si tu te débrouille toute seule. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Perfect Soldier au féminin arborait un carré très effilé, lui convenant autrement mieux que la longueur qu'il s'était trainé toute la journée.

D'un signe de tête, il remercia l'américain, et retourna se coucher. Mais Duo n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Lentement, il essaya de se glisser sous les couvertures. Il se retrouva aussitôt avec un 9 mm pointé sur son joli front. Il fronça les sourcils, et essaya de demander des explications à sa « tendre » moitié.

-« Tu peux m'expliquer Hee-chan ? La nuit dernière t'a déplu ou bien tu as décidé de me faire le coup de la douche écossaise ? »

Heero ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Apparemment, pour Duo lui aussi, il avait toujours été une femme, jusque dans leurs ébats amoureux. Quoi d'étonnant alors à ce qu'il essaye d'obtenir quelques calins nocturnes. Mais Heero n'était pas DU TOUT dans cet état d'esprit. Il était hors de question que Duo pose ses mains sur CE corps là. Il n'était pas question qu'il l'aime alors qu'il était une femme. Mais comment lui faire comprendre tout ça, ce dégoût qu'il avait pour lui même. Cette horreur qui lui nouait les tripes quand il voyait son reflet dans la glace ? Lentement, il leva sa main qu'il ne reconnu pas jusqu'au visage de l'être aimé.

-« Je ne veux pas… pas ce soir. Je ne regrette rien. Mais, j'aimerai attendre. Parce que… »

Un silence lourd se posa dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre. Mais Duo ne poussa pas plus loin.

-« D'accord. Je ne comprends pas très bien, mais après tout, tu es une femme, donc difficile à comprendre non ? »

Sa réplique noua la gorge d'Heero. Mais le japonais n'en montra rien.

-« Tout à fait. Alors, si tu pouvais dormir dans ton lit cette nuit. Onegaishimass… »

N'en demandant pas plus, Duo posa un léger baiser de bonne nuit sur ses lèvres, et s'en retourna vers ses draps.

Il fallu plusieurs heures à Heero pour trouver le sommeil, et lorsque enfin il y parvint, il fut assailli de doutes.

Notes :

En ce qui concerne le tir pistolet, il y a différentes façons de tenir son arme, comme vous le savez. Un homme le tient souvent à une seule main, étant capable de supporter le poids de l'arme, et le recul que le tir entraîne. En combat, ils le tiennent aussi à deux mains, assurant un tir plus précis, et une poussée due au recul moins forte. Cependant, une femme a souvent plus de mal à assurer un tir précis à une seule main rapport au poids. Et notre pauvre Heero en fait l'expérience. De plus, les seins obligent à prendre une position qu'un homme trouvera plus agréable. Voilà pourquoi il est à présent obligé de tirer à deux mains, et obligé aussi de s'entraîner pour reprendre ses habitudes un peu.. chamboulées ?

Bref, avec ces explications, j'espère que vous m'aurez mieux comprise. Et oui, j'ai fais du tir, carabine et pistolet, et je vous assure que le recul d'un gros calibre, ça fait sacrément mal aux épaules ! lol. ( j'ai fait du tir à l'arc aussi, mais ça on s'en fout ne ?)

Merci encore d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça voua a plu, et que vous aimerez tout autant la suite. Si vous pouviez me laisser une petite review ça serait super simpa ! Merciiiiiii !


	5. Chapitre 4

Auteur : Tenshi Sofî

Série : Gundam Wing

Titre : Le coup de génie du bonbon rose…

Genre : délire !

Couple : on ne va pas briser les mythiques 1X2 et 3X4 non ?

Disclaimer : avec ce que je vais faire subir à ce pauvre Hee-chan, même si on me le donnait, il ne voudrai certainement pas rester avec moi…(_ Lun : Je te le fait pas dire, c est pour ca que je le recupere. )_ Et puis d'abord, c'est Duo que je voudrai…_(Lun : ma puce tu sais tres bien qu on ne peut les separer donc je prends les deux Niark niark !)_ C'est ma fête demain ?_ (Lun : Non c est la mienne)_ Non ? Même pas ?_ ( moi non plus snif)_ Ok… Mais je garde espoir hein ! _(Un jour on les auras ne t inquiete pas.)_

Le coup de génie du bonbon rose.

Chapitre quatre.

Après une nuit des plus agitées, Heero se réveilla comme à son habitude à 6 heures tapantes. Après tout, il n'avait pas perdu ses façons d'être. Il sortit de la chambre et alla prendre une douche. Il tiqua encore un moment devant sa nouvelle apparence, mais il commençait à s'y faire.

Le reste de la matinée se passa comme d'habitude : petit déjeuner café et code binaire pour le Perfect Soldier, tartines pour les autres, généreusement servies par un Quatre tout heureux de sa nuit en compagnie de Trowa. Seul Duo eut une réaction bizarre en entrant dans la pièce. Il reste deux secondes en arrêt devant la porte, dévisageant Heero, perdu dans ses pensées. Mais il retrouva bien vite ses réflexes et salua d'un « Bonjouuuur » tonitruant la petite assemblée. Wufei quant à lui, ne desserrait toujours pas les dents. Encore ensommeillé, l'américain prit cependant la décision de leur raconter son rêve de la nuit.

-« J'ai rêvé d'un truc cette nuit, ça va vous faire rire un bon moment. Et ça va en détendre certains » continua-t-il il en jetant un coup d'œil au Chinois. « J'ai rêvé…. » il laissa la suspense s'installer, et lorsque tous le regardèrent « Que Heero était un garçon qu'on avait transformé en fille ! »

Un rire cristallin retentit dans la pièce. Quatre avait du mal à tenir debout tant la blague de Duo était drôle. Trowa eut un sourire amusé, et Wufei fit une simili-grimace. Heero, sentant les regards peser sur lui, baissa à nouveau les yeux vers son laptop, ne voulant absolument pas laisser filtrer la moindre émotion. Ainsi Duo rêvait qu'il était un homme… Cela voudrait-il dire qu'inconsciemment il savait quelque chose ?

La suite de la matinée se déroula comme souvent, Heero rivé à son cran, Duo devant la télé, et Wufei polissant son sabre dans un coin. (1) Quand aux deux autres, ils devaient probablement prendre du bon temps en couple. Mais un bip bip bien connu vint troubler cette sérénité.

-« Mission » lança Heero.

Aussitôt, tous les autres furent près de lui.. enfin, d'elle, attendant les ordres.

-« Nous devons faire sauter la base que vous avez repérée hier. Duo Wufei et moi-même sommes désignés. »

-« Mais, tu n'es pas allé en reconnaissance hier, pourquoi es-tu sur cette mission ? » demanda le blond.

-« Virus à insérer avant explosion. » répondit laconiquement le japonais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se dirigeaient tous vers la jeep, explosifs et disquette infectée dans leurs bagages.

Le début de la mission se passa sans encombres. Wufei et Duo plaçaient les explosifs, et Heero s'était introduit dans la salle informatique pour y placer son dernier petit bijou. Mais les problèmes ne tardèrent pas à survenir. L'alarme rouge si fit entendre, et les coups de feux se firent de plus en plus rapprochés. Heero avait appris le plan de la base par cœur, aussi son problème n'était pas l'orientation. Non. Son problème venait de son corps qui lui lançait des signaux de fatigue alarmants après seulement quelques minutes de course folle et de fusillade. De plus, il était obligé de tenir son arme à deux mains pour assurer un tir un minimum précis. Et tout cela lui faisait prendre des risques, ainsi que du retard. Les bombes n'allaient pas tarder à exploser. Lorsque enfin il sortit de la base en courant, il avait deux balles dans le corps, et de nombreuses égratignures. De plus, il ne tarderait pas à tomber de fatigue. Il rejoignit tant bien que mal la jeep où l'attendaient déjà ses collègues. L'ambiance jusqu'à la planque fut des plus tendue. Le Perfect Soldier se contentait de très faibles gémissements lorsque les secousses de la route faisaient se rouvrir ses plaies, plaies que Duo compressait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Arrivés à la planque, l'américain aida Heero à sortir de la voiture, et ils rentrèrent en suivant Wufei.

-« T'en fais pas, j'appelle Sally, elle sera vite là et elle pourra te soigner mieux que moi je l'ai fait Heero. »

Le prénom lui avait échappé, et il en fut le premier surprit. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se pencher sur le phénomène que déjà, Wufei poussait sa beuglante.

-« Je le savais qu'un jour ou l'autre une onna ne nous amènerait que des ennuis ! Je l'avais prédit ! On s'en est sortis cette fois-ci, mais la prochaine, on risque tous d'y passer à cause d'elle !

Les éclats de voix firent arriver les deux autres pilotes, inquiets de l'état de faiblesse visible de Hee-chan, et des paroles acides du Chinois.

Wufei lança un regard méprisant à Heero et lança méchamment :

-« Tu n'est vraiment qu'une onna »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'un poing le projetait contre le mur. Heero, malgré ses blessures, ne supportait plus les injures du chinois.

-« Ne t'avise plus JAMAIS de me traiter de onna ! »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces paroles qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience, rattrapé de justesse par Duo.

private joke ! Ceux qui ont lu ma fic Histoire d'Eau savent à quoi je fais allusion Le pauvre Wufei, je lui en fait voir des vertes et des pas mures. Mais je l'aime bien, il est mon souffre douleur attitré !

J'espère que ce chapitre, un peu plus court que le précédent, vous a plu. J'aurai presque continué, mais les explications qui seront dans le chapitre suivant sont trop importantes pour que tout se suive. Je préfère couper mes histoires à l'instinct plutôt que suivant la longueur. Vous avez aimé celui-là ? Alors en route pour le suivant !


	6. Chapitre 5

Auteur : Tenshi Sofî

Série : Gundam Wing

Titre : Le coup de génie du bonbon rose…

Genre : délire !

Couple : on ne va pas briser les mythiques 1X2 et 3X4 non ?

Disclaimer : avec ce que je vais faire subir à ce pauvre Hee-chan, même si on me le donnait, il ne voudrai certainement pas rester avec moi…(_ Lun : Je te le fait pas dire, c est pour ca que je le recupere. )_ Et puis d'abord, c'est Duo que je voudrai…_(Lun : ma puce tu sais tres bien qu on ne peut les separer donc je prends les deux Niark niark !)_ C'est ma fête demain ?_ (Lun : Non c est la mienne)_ Non ? Même pas ?_ ( moi non plus snif)_ Ok… Mais je garde espoir hein ! _(Un jour on les auras ne t inquiete pas.)_

Le coup de génie du bonbon rose.

Chapitre cinq.

Il était apparemment très tard lorsque Heero ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé dans son lit, et de nombreux bandages couvraient son corps. Duo était endormi sur la chaise près du lit, attendant visiblement que la jeune fille émerge des brumes ou Sally l'avait plongée pour l'opération.

Le japonais remua doucement un bras, le faisant grimacer. L'une des balles avait atteint cette partie là de son corps, tandis que l'autre s'était réfugiée dans le haut de sa cuisse droite. Heureusement, l'infirmière était tellement douée qu'il ne souffrirait bientôt plus. Elle avait extrait les balles, et pansé les plaies. Elle avait également désinfecté les autres blessures et nombreuses égratignures que Heero avait récoltées en début d'après midi. Doucement, il se redressa, voulant s'asseoir. Mais ce simple mouvement le fit gémir, ce qui réveilla Duo.

-« Ca va ? Tu te sens bien ? »

Heero lui adressa un maigre sourire. Il avait été incapable de mener correctement cette mission de routine. La base n'était pas très importante, et pourtant, il avait été blessé. Encore une chance qu'il ai pu mettre le virus dans le réseau informatique et se tirer de là bas avant que tout n'explose. Mais il s'en voulait. Il avait changé de condition physique, et ne s'était pas suffisamment préparé à cela. Il n'avait pas rempli correctement son rôle. Et le coup qu'il avait donné à Wufei était justifié certes par ses insultes, mais aussi par la rage que Heero éprouvait à l'encontre de lui-même.

Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, il croisa les yeux inquiets de Duo. Le jeune homme semblait turlupiné par quelque chose. Et visiblement, il n'allait pas tarder à en parler.

-« Hee-chan… Je crois que je deviens fou. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Ni comment… Mais dans ma tête, il se passe des choses plutôt stranges. Un coup j'ai des souvenirs de toi « normaux », en fille… Et puis des fois, je te revois en garçon. Et… Je ne sais pas si je débloque ou s'il se passe vraiment quelque chose de bizarre. J'ai envie de t'appeler Heero par moments, alors que ton prénom c'est Hee. Et puis… Enfin, comme ce matin quand je suis rentré dans la cuisine, j'ai cru que tu étais un garçon… Mais… Je deviens dingue… Aide-moi Hee-chan. »

Dans la tête de Heero, tout se bousculait. Ainsi, Duo seul se souvenait de certaines choses. Lui seul était capable de se rendre compte que quelque chose d'anormal s'était passé. Il voyait avec les yeux du cœur, voilà pourquoi.

N'en pouvant plus, Heero attira Duo à lui, et le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces malgré ses blessures. Il ne put s'en empêcher, et quelques sanglots étouffèrent sa voix.

-« Duo… Ho Duo… Alors toi tu as vu ? Tu as compris ? Je pensais devenir fou tout seul… Je t'aime. »

Jamais encore il n'avait murmuré ces paroles. Et elles firent tant d'effet à Duo que ce dernier serra à son tour le Perfect Soldier contre lui, lui rendant son étreinte.

-« Non Duo tu ne deviens pas fou. Veux-tu que je t'explique ? »

L'américain quitta à regret les bras accueillants, et se replaça sur sa chaise, les yeux humides.

Pendant de longues minutes, Heero vida donc son sac, racontant ses souvenirs, depuis l'autre nuit, ses malaises, et sa « transformation » jusqu'à la mission qui s'était mal passée. Il n'avait jamais parlé autant de toute sa vie, et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Les mots le libéraient d'un poids qui l'oppressait depuis plusieurs jours.

Quand il eut fini, il tourna son regard vers Duo. Le jeune homme assimilait lentement tout ce qui venait de lui être dit. Ca semblait totalementabsolumentcomplètementimpossible ! Et pourtant. Plus Heero parlait, plus il était certain qu'il lui disait la vérité. Il n'avait plus de doutes. Il s'était bien passé quelque chose d'étrange qui avait transformé Heero en fille, et modifié les souvenirs de ceux qui lui étaient proches.

Ensemble, ils résolurent de faire quelques recherches le lendemain. Mais pour le moment, ils devaient manger un morceau. Duo leur prépara donc un repas léger, surtout pour Heero, du aux somnifères que lui avait donné Sally. Son organisme devait se remettre lentement.

Puis ils se couchèrent, ensemble dans le même lit, simplement l'un contre l'autre, se reconnaissant malgré les changements.

Le lendemain matin, il était neuf heures quand les deux marmottes émergèrent. Après un tendre baiser bonjour, Duo alla prendre une douche. Il aida ensuite Heero à se lever et le guida jusqu'à la cuisine. Le petit déjeuner terminé, ils prirent ensuite d'assaut le laptop, n'ayant plus qu'un seul but : trouver une trace dans les dossiers confidentiels de l'ancienne identité d'Heero. Il leur fallu de longues heures avant de dénicher des archives secrète ou, par miracle, rien n'avait été modifié. Et sur sa fiche, Heero était bien un homme. Cela suffit à conforter les deux soldats dans leur idée : quelqu'un avait essayé de lui faire du tord. Mais pourquoi comme ça ? Et pourquoi prendre la peine que personne ne s'en rende compte ? Bizarre autant qu'étrange…

Dans les jours qui suivirent, ils recommencèrent leurs recherches, essayant de trouver le coupable qui leur faisait subir ça. Le jour, ils étaient donc accrochés comme des koalas au pc, et la nuit, ils dormaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Mais plus aucune tendresse physique ne les rapprochait, car Heero n'acceptait pas que Duo puisse faire l'amour à son corps féminin. Il s'y était fait, et se regarder dans la glace était de plus en plus facile. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à « ça ».

De plus, l'ambiance depuis la dernière mission était un peu tendue. Wufei ne sortait presque plus de sa chambre, et lorsqu'il le faisait, il jetait des coups d'œil mauvais à Heero. Ce dernier n'en faisait pas cas, sachant à présent avec certitude que le chinois lui aussi subissait cette étrange malédiction. Quatre et Trowa eux, nageaient dans leur bonheur, ne cherchant pas vraiment à savoir ce que faisait l'autre couple.

Mais les problèmes ne tardèrent pas à refaire surface. Et ils se manifestèrent par l'intermédiaire de Sally, qui décidément, ne portait pas chance à Heero.

-« Allo ? Hee-chan ?

-Hai…

-J'aimerai prendre de tes nouvelles. Comment vont tes blessures ?

-Bien.

-Tu as cicatrisé correctement ? Duo s'est occupé de toi ?

-Hai…

-Et, je voulais aussi te demander, toujours aucun signe avant coureur ?

-Ne ?

-Ne fais pas l'idiote, on en a discuté assez longtemps quand on a décidé d'arrêter les injections d'hormone. Tu n'as toujours rien constaté ?

-Mais…. De quoi…

-Bon… Je vois que tu as tout oublié. C'est pas vrai Hee-chan. Va falloir te plomber un peu sur le sujet. Tu ne vas pas tarder à y passer, alors fais attention un peu ! Bon… Je t'envoie quelques informations par mail, ça sera plus pratique que par téléphone. Et puis comme ça, si tu as à nouveau des trous de mémoire, tu pourra relire les infos ! Aller, à plus Hee-chan ! »

Le pauvre Heero resta trente secondes planté en plein milieu du couloir, le téléphone dans la main, ne sachant quoi penser. L'infirmière venait-elle de péter un plomb ?

Bon… Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait autre chose à faire qu'écouter les élucubrations de cette femme qui visiblement, se plaisait à le torturer. Il avait prévu de régler les commandes de Wing, étant certain que, vu les centimètres qu'il avait perdu, il allait avoir du mal à piloter correctement si il n'y faisait pas attention.

Il passa donc le reste de la journée dans son cockpit, bidouillant de-ci de-là, afin de retrouver les mêmes sensations qu'auparavant. Malheureusement ses mains étaient plus fines, et il avait du mal à se faire à ces changements de pilotage. Quand il fut satisfait du résultat, il retourna dans la maison, fatigué, et un peu engourdi. Un léger mal de crane faisait même son apparition. Mais en bon Perfect Soldier, il ne se plaignit pas, et ne pensa même pas à prendre un anti-douleur.

Ce soir là, c'était Trowa qui avait cuisiné. Des pâtes à la carbonara. Le méché avait constaté que Hee-chan n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, et il espérait qu'en mangeant quelque chose qu'il aimait, il retrouverai plus vite ses facultés. Cependant, Heero ne toucha presque pas à son assiette, de plus en plus malade. Il était légèrement écœuré, et il souffrait de plus en plus. Rester assis lui donnait un mal de dos atroce, et son ventre avait décidé de ne pas le laisser en paix. Il se sentait vraiment mal, et préféra monter s'allonger le temps que ça passe. Il rassura Duo d'un regard et d'un maigre sourire, puis rejoignit sa chambre.

Il se déshabilla, et se glissa entre les draps frais. Il avait un peu de fièvre, mais pas suffisamment pour s'alerter. Par contre, la douleur se faisait de plus en plus forte, engourdissant ses jambes, et il ne trouvait de répit dans aucune position. Une sensation humide et visqueuse entre ses jambes lui fit tout à coup ouvrir grand les yeux. Il se leva rapidement, et alluma la lumière. Il ouvrit le lit, et s'aperçut qu'une tache rougeâtre s'étalait sur les draps. Instinctivement, il pensa que l'une de ses blessures s'était rouverte. Il fila donc à la salle d'eau. Mais il devint blême quand il constata que le sang coulait de son entre jambe, et pas de ses cicatrices. Pendant de longues minutes, il resta là, debout, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il avait été un homme oui, mais il n'en était pas inculte pour autant. Un savoir de soldat n'empêchait pas d'avoir quelques bases en sciences de la vie. Dans sa tête, les rouages se remirent lentement à tourner. Il était à présent une femme… Une femme à part entière, et son corps fonctionnait comme tel. Les paroles de Sally lui revinrent en mémoire. _« toujours aucun signe avant coureur ? » « Tu ne vas pas tarder à y passer, alors fais attention un peu ! »_… Il murmura : « j'ai mes règles ! ».

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il se changea, se protégea avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main, enfila un très long pull de Duo, et descendit en courant presque vers son laptop. Il espérait que Sally lui aurait bien envoyé les informations comme promit.

Fébrilement, il ouvrit ses mails. L'infirmière avait bien fait son travail, et Heero l'en remercia intérieurement. Pendant de longues minutes, il lut le mail, et le relu, jusqu'à le connaître par cœur. Renseigné, il ferma son ordinateur, puis monta à nouveaux dans sa chambre. Les autres ne comprenaient pas du tout son comportement, mais l'expression qu'affichait le visage d'Hee-chan les convainquit de ne pas demander d'explications. Il semblait assez déboussolé comme ça.

Heero ouvrit son placard, et trouva, selon les indications de Sally, de quoi s'occuper de lui dans une pochette bleue ciel. Plusieurs minutes après, il redescendit à la cuisine, et avala un anti-douleur dont il avait bien besoin. La jeune femme l'avait prévenu : _« ça fait un mal de chien, et tu risque de particulièrement souffrir, surtout la première fois vu que nous avions bloqué ton organisme pendant de long mois. »_ Dire qu'il souffrait était décidément un doux euphémisme.

Epuisé par cette soirée pourrie, il remonta dans sa chambre en ayant souhaité bonne nuit aux pilotes 3 et 4, et se recoucha, en ayant pris soin de changer ses draps. Mais lorsque, plus tard, Duo lui demanda l'accès de son lit, le brun refusa. L'américain afficha une mine contrite, et prenant en compte l'attitude étrange d'Heero durant la soirée, lui demanda de lui expliquer. A mots couverts, le japonais lui fit comprendre qu'il était indisposé, mal dans sa peau, et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il l'approche tant que ça durerait. Duo, docile et compréhensif bien que complètement sonné, lui donna donc un léger baiser, et prit possession de son lit.

Les derniers mots que murmura Heero auraient fait plaisir à bien des femmes : « je les plains… »

Et voilà un autre chapitre ! Je pensais m'éclater en faisant souffrir Heero, mais en fait, je compatissais au fur et a mesure que j'écrivais. Je suis pas assez sadique je crois, lol ! J'espère que ça vous plu, et que vous continuerez à lire cette fic. Je vous remercie aussi de me laisser vos avis qui compte beaucoup pour moi ! Bises !


	7. Chapitre 6

Auteur : Tenshi Sofî 

Série : Gundam Wing

Titre : Le coup de génie du bonbon rose…

Genre : délire !

Couple : on ne va pas briser les mythiques 1X2 et 3X4 non ?

Disclaimer : avec ce que je vais faire subir à ce pauvre Hee-chan, même si on me le donnait, il ne voudrai certainement pas rester avec moi…(_ Lun : Je te le fait pas dire, c est pour ça que je le recupere. )_ Et puis d'abord, c'est Duo que je voudrai…_(Lun : ma puce tu sais tres bien qu on ne peut les separer donc je prends les deux Niark niark !)_ C'est ma fête demain ?_ (Lun : Non c est la mienne)_ Non ? Même pas ?_ ( moi non plus snif)_ Ok… Mais je garde espoir hein ! _(Un jour on les auras ne t inquiete pas.)_

Comme je ne peux plus répondre par mail individuel vu le manque d'internet, j'ai pris la décision de laisser un merci collectif à tous ceux et celles qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review, qu'elle soit courte, longue, positive ou négative, merci encore de m'avoir lue. J'espère que ce chapitre ainsi que le suivant et l'épilogue ( et oui, il ne manque plus que ça) vous plairont. Bises, et encore merci !

Le coup de génie du bonbon rose.

Chapitre six.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un Heero n'ayant pas très bien dormi et donc de mauvais poil qui entra dans la cuisine. La douleur n'avait cessé de le déranger, le faisant se tourner et se retourner presque jusqu'à s'étouffer dans ses draps. Il avait cru mourir de chaud, et puis… Il devait avouer que la situation féminine n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout agréable par moments. En bref, il afficha clairement sa mauvaise humeur sur son visage, prévenant tous les autres que le premier qui allait le déranger se prendrait un 9 mm dans les dents.

Il n'y avait que Quatre dans la cuisine pour le moment, préparant le petit déjeuner. Le blondinet plaça gentiment un grand bol de café bien noir devant Hee-chan, puis il s'assit face à lui, touillant son thé qui infusait.

-« Hee-chan… Tu vas bien ? »

Décidément, ça n'était pas encore assez clair. Il ne VOULAIT PAS donner de ses nouvelles. Non il n'allait pas bien, il souffrait le martyre, et aimerai juste qu'on lui foute la paix. Mais comment dire « merde » à ces grands yeux turquoise pleins de compassion et d'inquiétude. Heero se résigna donc, ravala sa dignité, et répondit.

-« Ca va. Merci Quatre.

-Hee-chan… Ne me prend pas pour une bille, j'ai 29 sœurs, je sais ce qu'il t'arrive. Si tu veux un tuyaux, un bain chaud pourrait te faire beaucoup de bien. »

Content de la bombe qu'il venait de lancer, Quatre se plongea dans son thé qui n'avait jamais été aussi attirant. Il savait qu'il marchait en terrain miné, et faisait attention à ce qu'il faisait. Mais son empathie lui hurlait la souffrance du Perfect Soldier façon corne de brume, et les traits tirés de Heero le confortaient dans ses doutes. Et comme il n'était pas dans son habitude de laisser quelqu'un souffrir, il essayait doucement de glisser quelques conseils avisés.

Heero quand à lui, avait viré rouge pivoine, et ne dit mot, se contentant de finir sa tasse avant de partir… pour la salle de bains ! Au stade ou il en était, il acceptait toutes les combines.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombres, et sans ordres de mission. Il en fut de même pour les deux jours qui suivirent, et qui permirent aux pilotes de prendre un peu de repos. Apparemment, Oz s'était calmé, et leur laissait un peu de répit. Mais personne n'était dupe, et ils savaient tous que ces moments paisibles seraient de courte durée. Chacun en profita donc à sa façon.

Mais un matin, Sally, qui décidément joue un rôle dérangeant dans cette histoire, passa un coup de téléphone.

-« Hee-chan ? Comment tu vas ? Je sais que j'insiste, mais je viens aux nouvelles. Tes blessures…

-Ont très bien cicatrisé.

-Et le reste ?

-…

-Hee-chan ? Un problème ?

Le pauvre Heero était en train de piquer un fard monstre en plein couloir, ne sachant comment répondre à l'infirmière. Mais après tout, c'était une femme, elle comprendrai mieux que quiconque non ? A mots couverts, Heero lui fit donc comprendre que oui, les anglais avaient débarqué, que oui, ça faisait un mal de chien, que oui encore, il avait su gérer, et que oui, il avait déjà calculé la prochaine date pour ne pas être prit de court si jamais ils étaient en mission à ce moment là. Après moult rappels et conseils, Sally raccrocha, et Heero put retourner à son laptop. Il tentait en effet, depuis de nombreux jours à présent, de découvrir QUI lui avait fait CA.

Mais il ne trouvait rien.

Quelques jours passèrent encore, tranquilles, laissant s'écouler le temps. Wufei faisait toujours la gueule, Duo était très attentionné avec Heero qui n'en demandait pas tant, mais appréciait tout de même. Et le couple d'éternels tourtereaux, bien que discret, savait profiter pleinement de ce calme avant la tempête.

Cependant, la tempête attendue arriva plus vite que prévu. Et elle n'arriva pas sous la forme d'un ordre de mission, mais comme une tornade rose bonbon. Ré-lé-na. Et oui. En effet, la jeune femme, inquiète de ne pas voir arriver un Heero en pleurs, avait résolu d'aller le.. enfin, la, chercher d'elle même. Elle débarqua donc un matin, et à peine Trowa avait-il ouvert la porte qu'elle entra dans le salon, prête à venir chercher son du. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle ne trouva pas un Heero paniqué et triste de s'être fait largué. Non, elle le trouva assis tranquillement dans les bras du Duo, sirotant son éternel café noir.

Bien sur, elle tiqua quand ELLE la vit, mais ne se laissa pas décontenancer. Heero restait Heero, et homme ou femme, un de ces jours, elle en ferait son quatre heures.

Son regard, après s'être posé sur Heero, se fixa sur le bras qui LA tenait serré contre un homme… Duo pour être précise. Et dans sa tête, tout se mit en marche. Si Duo tenait ainsi Heero, cela voulait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas séparés. Il étaient toujours ensemble, malgré ce qu'il c'était passé. Ils continuaient de s'aimer. En clair, Réléna n'aurait JAMAIS Heero. Ce fut plus qu'elle n'en put supporter, et elle entra dans une espèce de crise de démence qui fit débouler tous les autres pilotes.

-« Ce n'est pas possible ! Non, ça n'est pas vrai ! Duo, tu est homo, alors pourquoi tu serre Heero comme ça ! C'est une femme maintenant, il devrait te dégoutter non ? Alors lâche le, et laisse le venir avec moi ! Je veux qu'il soit avec moi ! Le sage m'avait promit que tu serai transformé en femme et que les choses se feraient ! Maintenant que Heero est une femme, il DOIT venir avec moi ! Il devrait pleurer, être malade, et chercher du réconfort auprès de MOI ! Heero, Heero, viens, je t'en prie, viens, je… »

La jeune femme fut interrompue dans sa tirade par Trowa, qui le plus placidement du monde, venait de lui donner un coup bien placé dans le cou ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire tomber la jeune hystérique dans les pommes, coupant ainsi les décibels qu'elle produisait. Il la rattrapa nonchalamment sur un bras, et pour toute excuse lança un :

-« Elle me tapait sur les nerfs. »

Clair, net et concis. Du pur Trowa. Cependant, l'agitation bien que retombée, ne cessa pas pour autant. Heero et Duo se regardèrent. Ils venaient de trouver leur coupable. Réléna. Mais comment avaient-ils pu en douter ? Un tel coup tordu !

Cependant, si pour eux tout était presque clair, pour les trois autres soldats, il n'en était pas de même. Les mots qu'avait prononcés Réléna leur laissait comme une impression de déjà vu… Comme si ce prénom, Heero, était vraiment celui de celle qu'ils appelaient tous Hee. Et puis, il leur semblait à tous qu'il leur manquait une pièce du puzzle. Voire même plusieurs. Après avoir déposé la princesse dans un coin, ils s'assirent tous autour de la table de la cuisine pour un débriefing improvisé.

Respirant un grand coup, Heero et Duo commencèrent à tout expliquer. Pour eux, il n'y avait plus que deux options :

-soit les autres pilotes avaient enfin des réminiscences leur permettant de croire l'histoire qu'ils leur déballaient.

-soit ils les prenaient pour des fous et les faisaient interner dans le même centre que Réléna.

Mais au bout de longues minutes d'exposé, ils surent qu'ils avaient presque gagné. Dans le regard de Trowa, Quatre et Wufei, au delà de l'incrédulité se peignait autre chose. Ils se souvenaient. A leur tour, ils prirent conscience qu'effectivement, depuis de nombreux jours à présent, il se passait quelque chose. Un « truc » clochait. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à mettre le doigt dessus. Maintenant, c'était fait. Quatre était désolé de ne rien avoir sentit avec son Uchuu no kokoro, mais après tout, l'âme d'Heero n'avait pas changé, il n'avait donc rien pu sentir. Wufei lui, se faisait du soucis en pensant que lui aussi, si une folle le voulait, pourrait-être transformé en « onna ». Et Trowa, placide, encaissa les informations, et posa LA question qui fâche :

-« Et peut-on savoir comment tu dois faire pour redevenir un homme ? »

On entendit le bruit d'une mouche dans la pièce, car ni Heero, ni Duo n'avaient encore trouvé de réponse à cette question. De plus, Réléna n'avait parlé que d'un sage. Ils n'iraient pas bien loin avec ça. Mais Quatre eut soudain l'éclair de génie qui illumine la journée.

-« Et bien… Je crois savoir de qui elle parlait. »

Aussitôt, quatre paires d'yeux ne le lâchèrent plus, attendant les mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche.

-« Et bien… En fait, il doit très certainement s'agir d'un homme, qui vit dans un tout petit village en Afrique, au Maroc pour être précis, et qu'on appelle « le Sage ». Il a le pouvoir, si jamais l'âme qui le souhaite est assez forte, de réaliser presque tout et n'importe quoi. Cependant, il faut savoir que lorsqu'il jette un sortilège, l'âme qui l'a souhaité en devient le catalyseur. Je m'explique. Plus le souhait est important pour la personne, plus le maléfice est difficile à briser. Dans le cas présent, Réléna est tellement accroc à toi Heero, que rien ne doit pouvoir te permettre de te libérer. Et le sort est tellement fort qu'il en dévore même l'âme de Réléna. En d'autres termes, la crise qu'elle vient de nous faire, elle n'en est pas entièrement responsable. Et si nous ne trouvons pas rapidement de quoi briser ce sortilège, non seulement tu risques de rester femme toute ta vie Heero, mais Réléna risque d'en mourir. »

Ca n'était pas que l'idée ne faisait pas plaisir à certains, mais la jeune femme était tout de même le dernier espoir de paix, et puis, il fallait admettre que hormis son penchant plutôt assommant pour le Perfect Soldier, elle faisait bien son travail. La perdre serait donc dramatique. Et puis, même s'il commençait à se faire à sa condition et apprenait à apprécier son corps, Heero voulait tout de même redevenir comme avant. Cela faisait presque trois semaines qu'il était femme, il en avait assez vu pour ne jamais être misogyne.

Quatre laissa ses amis enregistrer les informations avant de continuer, un ton plus bas :

-« Je vous doit mes excuses, en particulier à toi Heero. C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui avait parlé un jour de ce sage à Réléna, alors que nous devions l'accompagner à une conférence dans l'espace. Je ne pensais pas que ça entraînerait un jour de tels problèmes. »

Une larme de regret s'échappa du turquoise de ses yeux, bien vite stoppée par la main fine d'Heero.

-« Ne t'en fais pas, on va trouver une solution. Et puis, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ce n'est pas toi qui a jeté ce sort, ce n'est pas toi le responsable. »

Puis, le brun s'en alla dans le salon, retrouver sa place devant son cher et tendre laptop.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, ils firent de leur mieux pour trouver une solution. Il avaient bien fait en sorte de joindre le Sage, mais il s'était évanoui dans la nature. Il n'avait laissé qu'un petit mot : « Ce qui sera sera ». Autant dire que l'indice était plutôt maigre. Réléna quand à elle, était à présent hospitalisée dans le plus grand secret, ne se réveillant que de rares fois pour hurler son désespoir. En clair, la situation devenait tendue, car si Oz apprenait que la jeune pacificatrice était internée, ils auraient tôt fait de repartir à l'assaut. Le monde entier marchait sur des œufs suite à son désir de possession.

Mais rien ne leur venait en aide, et la situation semblait désespérée…

_Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Sincèrement, je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre. Bon, il 3 heures 18 du matin, j'ai écrit trois chapitres aujourd'hui, mais comme je vois le bout du tunnel, j'ai d'autant plus envie de continuer, lol. J'essaierai d'être assez rapide pour la conclusion, qui ne saurait tarder. En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours, je vous embrasse, et je vous demande un p'tit mot. _

_Bises ! _


End file.
